Angry All The Time
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: I may never see him again..' It was a small thought, but that fact seemed to take hold of her quickly. HGSS


**_--Angry All The Time--_**  
  
_/Here we are _

_What is left of a husband and a wife _

_With four good kids, who have a way _

_Of getting on with their lives/_  
  
The Order slowly watched as a loving family fell to pieces right before their eyes. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape had been married for 8 years to the day. They had four kids, two boys and two girls, their names: Sirius Padfoot Snape and James Micheal Snape were two boys and then there was, Kimberly Rose Snape and Hannah Lily Snape, the two girls. Everything had been perfect with the couple, they were deeply in love and their relationship couldn't be any sweeter.  
  
Yet on this night they were having their biggest arguement yet. Sirius was being held by one of his Godfathers, Harry, while his brother James was being held by their other Godfather, Ron. Remus held Kimberly as he watched the fight, sadness in his eyes while Minerva held Hannah close, trying to keep her from seeing her parents. The children just watched their parents, none of them really understanding except for Sirius who had heard his parents fight many times before.  
  
_/And I'm not old _

_But I'm getting a whole lot older everyday _

_It's to late to keep from going crazy _

_I've got to get away/_  
  
Blazing brown eyes stared into dark ones as they held their ground against eachother. Neither willing to give any ground to the other at the moment. Suddenly, Severus turned on his heel and started to walk off, his anger rolling off of him in waves. Hermione just stared after him, not willing to give anything of her emotions away. She stood there silently as he walked off, and then it hit her like a brick.  
  
'I may never see him again..' It was a small thought, but that fact seemed to take hold of her quickly. She knew it was to late to really save their marriage, but now she would have to support 4 kids without the love of her husband, something that she'd never thought that she would have to do.  
  
_/The reasons that I can't stay don't _

_Have a thing to do with being in love _

_And I understand that loving a man _

_Shouldn't have to be this rough/  
_  
Without knowing what she would say, she rushed off after him, hopeing to keep him from reaching the Hogwarts gates so he couldn't leave. "Severus!" She yelled as she saw him just up ahead of her. His figure stopped and turned to look at her, for a moment she thought that he just might stay with her, but then he shook his head and turned back around and made the last few steps outside of the gates.  
  
"I can't stay Hermione. It's not your fault...I..have my reasons.." And with that, he apparated away, leaving his heart broken wife standing at the gates to her old school. She didn't even take notice of the rain when it started to fall, or even when she was enveloped by strong arms which belonged to her best friend, Harry. "Everything will be alright 'Mione.." He whispered into her ear as he picked her up, carrying her towards the doors of the school.  
  
_/And you ain't the only one who feels _

_That this world's left you far behind _

_I dunno why you gotta be _

_Angry all the time/_  
  
Now she sat infront of a fire surrounded by her friends and family, all of them waiting to hear her story, her version for why he left her. With a deep breath, she started the long but short story. "I thought everything was perfect in our relationship. We had four beautiful children, we had jobs doing what we loved, we had eachother, we had everything that we could ever want. It started just about a year ago I suppose..Severus came home one night and he looked like he'd been in a fight.."  
  
She trailed off, not wanting to retail the night. With a soft gaze from Ron and a squeeze of her hand from Minerva, she sighed and started to continue. "I tried to help him because he was bleeding..but he just shoved me away and started yelling for no reason...When I tried to help him again..he..he slapped me on the cheek. I was stunned and he apparently didn't care, but finally I got him to our bedroom and soothed him to sleep. The next morning, he could remember anything of the previous night, this happened every once in a while, it became a natural occurance after awhile.."  
  
_/Our boys are strong now _

_The spitting image of you when you were young _

_I hope someday, that they can see past_

_ What you have become/_  
  
Sirius and James raced eachother on their broom sticks, playing Quidditch with their Godfathers and family. Fred, George, and Ron were on one team while Harry, Sirius, and James was on the other. Hermione smiled faintly as she watched them through a window in the kitchen as she helped Ginny, Angelina, Katie, and Molly to cook for the huge reunion later that day.  
  
Her eyes were full of pride as she watched her sons swirl around on their brooms. Sirius would be going to Hogwarts for his second year while James and Kimberly would be there as first years this year. Hannah would be attending in Hogwarts in three years, but she was wanting to go now.  
  
It'd been 4 years since Severus had walked out on her that fateful day at Hogwarts, and she stilled hadn't recovered from it. No matter what anyone said, she loved him more than anything, she always would. He meant everything to her, but she hadn't seen him since that day at Hogwarts for their reunion that had turned into an all out war between them.  
  
_/And I remember _

_Everytime I said I'd never leave _

_But what I can't live with _

_Is memories of the way you used to be/_  
  
Minerva had invited him to come to the reunion this year. She'd been anxious to see him, but now when she thought about it, it would only hurt more. Hermione had been trying to forget how he was so gentle and loving when they were dating and when they first got married. She remembered how he'd been so proud to have a baby boy for his first child, and how they had agreed to name him after an innocent man who was convicted until his sad death during her fifth year.  
  
And then how he'd lept for joy when she'd had the twins, James and Kimberly, one year after she'd had Sirius. He was so proud to have three beautiful strong children to care for a love. Yet he always babied Hannah after she came along because she was the youngest and as he said, that made her the baby, more importantly, his baby.  
  
She remembered how she'd always whispered to him in the darkness of the night. Telling him that she'd never leave him, that she loved him, and they would always be together, that Voldemort couldn't hurt him any longer, that he was a free man. It all seemed just like one long bad dream that she only hoped to awaken from and see him sleeping peacefully beside her, but she knew that that could never be.  
  
_/The reasons that I can't stay don't _

_Have a thing to do with being in love _

_And I understand that loving a man _

_Shouldn't have to be this rough/_  
  
Severus threw his whiskey glass across the room, the sound of it shattering heard seconds later as it hit the mantle of the fireplace. Once again he looked down that the invitation that he'd received from Minerva the day before, telling him that he was invited to the reunion which would once again be held at her house this year, just like the previous year.  
  
With a noise between a growl and a hiss, the crumpled up the paper and threw it down on his desk, anger flowing from every fiber of his being as he remembered their last encounter 4 years ago. He'd left without explaining anything to her, and now he thought better of what he'd done. If only he hadn't been so upset with Dumbledore that day he could've controlled his anger better, but it was no use to dwell is past events now, it was to late to fix what had happened, or atleast he thought it was too late.  
  
_/And you ain't the only one who feels _

_That this world's left you far behind _

_I dunno why you gotta be _

_Angry all the time/_  
  
She'd never once intended to really hurt him, but he'd hurt her more times that he could count, but he hadn't meant to. He'd come home some nights totally drunk, and then he would beat her, he knew that's what happened, even though she wouldn't tell him, instead she would make up stories of her following down the stairs or something along those lines. He would always go out and pick a fight, hopeing to repent for what he'd done to her on so many nights, but instead he just ended up hurting her more in the process.  
  
Many a time he wouldn't even come home, he would stay out all night without letting her even know that he was alright. And yet she'd been just a patient as always, waiting for him and then tending to any wounds that he'd gotten or try to help him have a peaceful sleep, and yet he would hurt her so much that it disgusted him and that was how he made up his mind, he wouldn't go to that reunion or any other one for many years to come.  
  
_/20 years have came and went _

_Since I walked out of your door _

_And I never quite made it back _

_To the one I was before/_  
  
Hermione watched with a sad smile as her sons talked about their jobs, as well as their girlfriends. Sirius was turning 28 years old this year and was planning to marry his sweetheart from his last years at Hogwarts, her name, Leona Rose Lupin, she was a few years younger than him, 8 years to be exact. She was the daughter of Remus and Tonks Lupin, a very happy couple they made in deed.  
  
Sirius had long black hair and dark eyes, while his brother James had black hair and chocolate colored eyes. Both were muscular and very fit as well as smart and handsome. Kimberly would be marrying her boyfriend of the past 5 years, Andrew Longbottom. Kimberly had filled out in all the right places and was just as smart as her mother. She had her mother's brown hair and light eyes, she was a very beautiful woman indeed.  
  
Her sister, Hannah, would be turning 24 this year and was happy to get the job as Transfiguration Teacher at Hogwarts next year. She has long black hair, but light brown eyes that always held some sort of emotion. All of them where chatting happily with the other, another reunion being held to bring them together once again. Suddenly, everyone turned towards the door at a gasp from Mundungus Fletcher and Kingsley Shacklebolt both of them talking in light tones with Alastor Moody. Standing in the doorway was the last person that anyone had thought to see ever again, ecspecially at a reunion, Severus Snape.  
  
_/And God it hurts me _

_To think of you for the light in your eyes was gone_

_ And sometimes I don't know why this old world _

_Can't leave well enough alone/_  
  
Cinammon eyes meet dark eyes, the contrast great between them, but something similar in both of their eyes. Severus flinched mentally when he locked eyes with her. The spark of life that had always been there was gone, and her beautiful eyes had faded from many years of unhappiness. 'And it's all your fault..' He thought bitterly to himself.  
  
In a trance like state, Hermione stood up and walked over to Severus, never looking away from his eyes. As she reached him, her hand went out to touch his face as she asked, "Severus..is..is it really you?" His eyes held a strange warmth in them as he nodded, taking her hand in his own. "Yes Hermione, it's really me." He had killed her spirit the day he'd left, he realized that now, and he also realized that it was to late to really mend her heart or anything else of hers.  
  
Suddenly, she recoiled her hand from his, fear and sadness showing in her suddenly cold gaze. "What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling anymore that it already was. He looked at her for a moment, taking in her features before he whispered, "I came here to apologize, it's taken me this long to understand what I did, and how wrong it was. I love you Hermione, I never stopped loving you and I never will stop loving you..I'm really sorry that I didn't realize this sooner, but I didn't want to hurt you any more than I already had.."  
  
Something unreconizable showed in her eyes as she said, "No, if I take you back you'll just leave me again! You've hurt me to much Severus...how am I supposed to trust you?" It was uncertainty that was in her eyes that he now reconized, taking a step closer he took her hand in his, eyes shining he replied, "I won't leave you again, I swear it..you can trust me...."  
  
_/The reasons that I can't stay don't_

_ Have a thing to do with being in love _

_And I understand that loving a man _

_Shouldn't have to be this rough  
  
And you ain't the only one who feels _

_That this world's left you far behind _

_I dunno why you gotta be _

_Angry all the time  
  
I dunno why you gotta be_

_ Angry all the time _

_I dunno why you gotta _

_be Angry all the time/_  
  
A small smile came to her face as he held her hand, warmth and love showing in his gaze, as well as honesty. They'd been married for 8 years before he left her for twenty years, but now they were old and feeble, and they were saying their vows one last time at the alter. He'd never leave her and now she knew that, they would die together, never leaving the others side, they would end up in heaven.  
  
Their friends and family looked on, as well as their great grandchildren as Severus said his vows and placed a wedding ring on her finger, as she did the same after him. They'd been through everything, and even though they got into heated arguements still, nothing would tear them apart, even if they were angry all the time.  
  
**---  
  
Gwg: Yes, another story with this pairing, no clue why but I just had to write it when I heard 'Angry all the Time' by Tim McGraw and his wife Faith Hill. I think that I'm really starting to like this pairing, even though it's wrong it makes for some interesting fics. Anywho, I don't own Harry Potter, just the characters that you didn't know. And this is a spin off of what would could have happened had Severus lived in my story 'Into the West'. This is a oneshot and will stay a one shot. And it didn't take me very long to write this since I just had an impulse to...so sorry if it's alittle disoriented...And I probably won't get to finish any of my stories since my mom is cutting the internet out on the 15 and won't let me on it..**


End file.
